Misión de espionaje
by Averno 10
Summary: Continuación de "Felices fiestas". Kurenai descubre que Anko sale con alguien, pero ahora la pregunta es: ¿con quién?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, como prometí, aquí está la continuación de "Felices fiestas". Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Aún hacía frío, pero ya no nevaba, lo cual, hacía mucho más fácil, la tarea de caminar. Kurenai, se dirigía a su departamento, el cual, aun que últimamente no lo pareciera, compartía con Anko.

Y es que, desde la fiesta de fin de año, hacía unas dos semanas, casi no le veía el pelo a la peli-lila. La verdad es que, últimamente, Anko se había estado comportado de una forma extraña… Incluso se levantaba antes que ella misma, cuando, normalmente, tenía que arrancarla de las sábanas y arriesgar su físico, para poder ir caminando con tranquilidad al trabajo.

Eran las 12:30 de la mañana cuando, por fin, llegó a casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró… a nadie…

**-¿Anko?**-preguntó en voz alta la mujer de ojos rojos, sin obtener respuesta.-**¡Ay!**-golpeando con frustración el suelo con el pie derecho.-**¿Dónde demonios se mete últimamente?**

¿La respuesta? Muy sencillo…

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**-Hey Kakashi, ¿qué quieres comer hoy?**-preguntó la Mitarashi, acercándose a él, que estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, apoyado en la encimera.-

**-Mmmm, no sé… Mira que hay en la nevera**-sugirió el peli-plateado.-

**-Vale**- abrió la nevera y sacó de la misma, una bolsa.-**Mira; aquí hay carne picada.**-dijo la kunoichi.-

**-Carne picada, ¿eh? Suena bien**-comentó el Hatake sonriendo mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero.-

**-Entonces, ¿hacemos albóndigas?**

**-¿Por qué hablas en plural?**-preguntó el shinobi sonriendo de medio lado.-

**-Si no cocinas no comes Hatake**-dijo ella mientras le pinchaba con el dedo índice en el pecho.- **¿O acaso esperas que cocine para ti?**-

**-¿Y darte la posibilidad de envenenarme, para dejarme indefenso y poder abusar de mí?**-inquirió Kakashi, mientras le cogía la mano con la que, ella, le estaba dando los golpecitos.-**¿Dónde hay que firmar?**-dijo a la par que tomaba, también, su otra mano, para acercarla más a él y poder abrazarla por la cintura; ocasionando que, Anko, riera por el comentario y correspondiera la acción, abrazándose a la espalda de él, con su cabeza en el pecho del Hatake. Se quedaron un ratito así, hasta que ella rompió el silencio-

**-Kakashi…**-dijo en voz baja a la par que se separaba un poco de él.-

**-¿Mmmm?**-la miró mientras aflojaba un poco su agarre.-

**-Coge harina que yo bato los huevos.-**se separó del todo; riendo por la cara que se le había quedado a él.-

**-Le quitas la magia a todo…**-dijo con el ceño fruncido, cual niño pequeño.-

Abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina y sacó un paquete de harina. Se fue hacia la encimera, al lado de Anko, y se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

**-Anko, dame un plato para la harina, por fa.**

**-Ah, espera Kakashi, han cambiando el formato del paquete. Si lo abres por donde no es podrías…**-el Hatake no terminó de oír la frase y, cuando tiró de los extremos para abrir la bolsa, esta, se partió, esparciendo harina por toda la cocina y, por supuesto, por encima de Anko y él.-**Romperlo…**-finalizó la Mitarashi mientras se quitaba la harina de la cara.-

**-Bueno mira el lado positivo… ya no necesito el plato…**-y con esta última frase ambos estallaron en carcajadas.-

Después de quitarse la mayor parte de harina que tenían encima y barrer la que había por el suelo, volvieron a empezar a hacer la comida, solo que, esta vez, era Anko la que se encargaba de la harina y Kakashi batía los huevos.

**-No entiendo por qué lo abriste por arriba…**-comenzó la Mitarashi.-**En el extremo pone claramente : "Abrir Aquí".**-finalizó enseñándole el paquete de harina.

**-No me gusta acatar órdenes de objetos inanimados…**-dijo el Hatake con las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia arriba.-** Tenía que demostrar quién es el jefe**-acabó señalándose con el pulgar de su mano derecha.-

**-Ya no veo normal que entres en guerra con una bolsa de harina, pero que encima la pierdas**-dijo Anko con un tono burlón, mirando de reojo la reacción del peli-plata.-

**-Bueno perder, perder… Yo creo que ha sido un empate, al fin y al cabo no soy yo el que acabó en la basura, solo estoy manchado.**-dijo mientras batía los huevos.-

Anko simplemente rió con los comentarios del shinobi, mientras iba amasando la carne, junto con el ajo y el perejil que había añadido, en un bol.

**-A todo esto**-dijo Kakashi mientras veía lo que hacía la chica.-**¿para qué es el huevo?**-preguntó.-

**-Para remojar la miga de pan que se le va a añadir a las albóndigas.**-contestó ella, sin levantar la vista del bol.-

**-No tenía ni idea de que supieses cocinar**-comentó incrédulo el Hatake.-

**-Bueno, llevo viviendo casi 2 años con Kurenai y tampoco lo sabe.**-dijo con un tono divertido, el peli-plata solo rió.-

Para cuando acabaron de cocinar ya era la una y media. Se sentaron a comer en la cocina, uno en frente del otro, hablando de misiones y trabajo en general, películas,… Acabaron de comer cerca de las 2:30.

Anko había hecho prácticamente todo cocinando, así que, le tocaba lavar los platos a Kakashi.

**-Será mejor que me vaya yendo, Kurenai debe estar preguntándose donde estoy…**

**-Que sepas que te aplastará el peso de tu propia conciencia por ocultarle lo nuestro**.-dijo Kakashi, esbozando una sonrisa, al ver la cara de Anko, quién se mordía el labio inferior (cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, frustrada o cabreada).

**-¡Eh! Ocultar y no decir, son cosas diferentes.**

**-Vale, vale, tú sabrás… Deberías marcharte ya, no vaya a ser que Kurenai ya no esté en casa…**-observó Kakashi, mirando la hora.-

**-Sí… oye, seguro que no te molesta que no se lo diga, ¿no?**-preguntó ella para, luego, morderse el labio.

**-Seguro. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso.**-dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa cálida, para luego pasar a mirar sus labios, ahora con el inferior enrojecido, de tanto morderlo; haciendo que, a los ojos del shinobi, fueran irresistibles.-** "Bendita manía"**- pensó el Hatake a la par que se acercaba a ella, para despedirla en la entrada, con un beso suave y largo; apretó sus manos en ambos costados de la chica, mientras ella pasaba, una mano, por la espalda de él y, la otra, que descansaba en su pecho, iba subiendo a medida que avanzaba el beso, acabando así, en el cuello del shinobi. Se separaron un rato después y, antes de marcharse, ella depositó un ligero besó en el hoyuelo de su mejilla derecha (acción que era casi como otra manía).-**Nos vemos luego.**- dijo Kakashi.-

**-Vale, pero mañana cocinas tú.**-dijo guiñándole un ojo y volteándose para ir directa a su casa.

**-Por mí sí, pero que sepas que vamos a acabar yendo al Ichiraku…**-fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse, de nuevo, en su departamento.

Anko, por su parte, solo pudo atinar a reír, y comenzar a pensar en lo que le diría a Kurenai al llegar a casa.

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Llegó al departamento, un poco pasadas las 3. Podía ver por la ventana a Kurenai, sentada en el sofá, mirando la tele. Hacía frío, por lo que decidió entrar rápido.

**-Hola Kure.**-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga, y yendo a la nevera a por algo de beber.

**-Hola, Anko. ¿Dónde estabas?**-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Pues comiendo, ¿dónde si no?**-contestó Anko, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.

**-Ah…**-Kurenai hizo una pausa y, viendo como Anko se relajaba bebiendo el refresco, continuó, en un tono un poco más alto que el anterior.-**¿Con quién?**-cuestionó mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que la peli-lila escupiera el refresco que tenía en la boca.-

**-P-pues con los de siempre…**-consiguió articular la Mitarashi.-

**-¿Te refieres a Genma, Shizune, Asuma y el resto?**

**-Sí…**

**-Es curioso, yo comí con ellos y no te vi, adem…**-Kurenai cayó por un momento.-**¿Tienes harina en el pelo?**-preguntó con cara confusa.-

**-¡Ay! ¡Ya vale Kurenai!**-gritó Anko, ya cansada del interrogatorio y algo roja, al saber el por qué tenía el pelo lleno de harina.-

**-¡Pues dime con quien comiste!**-dijo en el mismo tono que había usado du amiga anteriormente.-

**-…**-se quedó pensando un rato en que decirle a Kurenai, hasta que se decidió, y contestó.-**Bueno… en la fiesta de fin de año, estuve con… alguien, lo pasamos bien y, bueno, nos estamos viendo desde entonces…**-dijo la Mitarashi más roja que un tomate mirando al piso.-

**-Entonces… ¿estás saliendo con alguien?**-la kunoichi asintió, todavía mirando al suelo.-**¿Con un hombre?**-Anko la fulminó con la mirada.-**Vale, vale, tranquila… Y, ¿quién es?**-preguntó con una sonrisita imborrable en la cara.-

**-Ya te dije bastante…**-dijo Anko aún un poco roja mientras secaba el refresco que había escupido momentos atrás.-

**-Veamos dices que os visteis en la fiesta de fin de año, allí, Genma estuvo toda la noche con Shizune, y Yamato junto a Yugao, Asuma conmigo**-al decir esto también se le colorearon las mejillas.-**y Kakashi**-al oír su nombre Anko se tensó, pero, por suerte para ella, Kurenai estaba demasiado entretenida jugando a los detectives como para notarlo.-**se fue de la fiesta temprano y ya no volvió, por lo tanto no es nadie que conozca… dando por hecho que ni te acercarías a Gai, claro…**-por la expresión que puso Anko, estaba claro que no era el caso.-

Anko daba mentalmente las gracias a que a Kurenai estuviese tan ocupada pensando en quién estuvo en la fiesta, que ni se acordara de que a ella no la vio desde las 11 hasta pasadas las 12.

**-Puedes no decírmelo si quieres pero, acabaré sabiendo quien es… **-le dijo la peli-negra mientras ponía otro mantel sobre la, ahora seca, mesa.

**-Lo que sea…**-dijo Anko entre dientes.-**"Al menos no cree que puede ser Kakashi…"**-pensó aliviada.-

**-Y dime, ¿es guapo?**-inquirió sonriendo la de ojos rojos.-

**-¡Kurenai!**

**-¡Te estás poniendo roja otra vez!**-observó la kunoichi comenzando a reírse.-

**-¡Cállate!**-escupió Anko al tiempo que le lanzaba un cojín a su amiga, dándole en todo la cara.-** ¿Ves por qué no te dije nada? ¡Me estás sometiendo al tercer grado!**

**-Venga dime eso y ya te dejo en paz.**-suplicó la Yuhi.-

**-Sí**-comenzó Anko después de dar un suspiro de cansancio.-**es guapo…**-contestó finalmente, más roja que antes, contentando a su, cotilla, amiga; pudiendo así, mirar la televisión tranquila.

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Kakashi caminaba por las calles de Konoha a paso lento, leyendo su característico Icha Icha, dirigiéndose a la Torre Hokage, seguramente le asignarían una misión.

Suspiró, no le apetecía nada estar con Naruto hablando sin parar, preguntando cuando pararían a comer y a Sakura… bueno Sakura molestaría a Sasuke. Después de un rato andando, llegó a la torre y se fue directo a la oficina de Tsunade. Cuando llegó Sasuke y Sakura estaban allí, solo que, la de pelo rosa, estaba detrás del escritorio, junto a Tsunade.

**-Llegas tarde Hatake**-dijo la Hokage mirándole.-

**-No quería quitarte la ilusión de echarme la bronca como cada lunes.**-dijo sonriente.

**-Mmmm, ¿gracias?**-preguntó con su, ya, más que conocida vena asomando en la frente.-

**-En fin, no soy el que más tarde llegó, Naruto aún no está aquí.**

**-Es que Naruto no viene-**intervino Sasuke-.

**-Es cierto-**continuó Tsunade.-**solo vais Sasuke y tú.**

**-¿Mmmm?**-Kakashi puso cara de no entender.

**-Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya y Sakura se queda a practicar jutsus conmigo. De todas formas es una misión fácil, solo tenéis que entregar un pergamino, no creo que os suponga mayor problema, además confío plenamen…**

**-En resumen**-interrumpió Sasuke.-**no tiene a nadie más a quien mandar y tenemos que salvar el implacable culo de la jefa.**-Kakashi rió y Sakura intentaba calmar a Tsunade para que no matara al niño Uchiha.

**-Tomad el mapa y el pergamino**-dijo la líder de la aldea mientras lanza un objeto a cada ninja.-**saldréis mañana a las 7 de la mañana junto con otro grupo.-** completó una más calmada Tsunade.-

**-¿Otro grupo? Creía que era una misión fácil**-dijo Kakashi.-

**-Son misiones diferentes, pero van a una aldea que está al lado de la vuestra. Es más cómodo que vayáis juntos.**-aclaró la rubia.-**Podéis retiraros.**

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

Tan pronto salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi y Sasuke se fueron a casa, ya era tarde y solo querían cenar algo y meterse en la cama.

Aún estaba a unas cuantas calles de llegar a su casa, cuando se encontró a Kurenai y Anko. Y, aun que la peli-lila no parecía muy dispuesta a pararse a hablar, Kurenai sí:

**-Hey Kakashi, ¿Cómo tú por aquí?**-preguntó la de ojos rojos.-

**-He salido hace un rato de la oficina de Tsunade; mañana tengo misión.**-dijo el Hatake, intentando no reírse por la cara de tensión que tenía Anko.-

**-Anda, ¿no me digas que tú eres parte del grupo que sale con nosotros mañana?**-al oír esto, la Mitarashi, miró a Kakashi fijamente, con los ojos, ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal-.

**-Pues eso parece, no hay más misiones programadas para esa hora; al menos por lo que yo sé.**-dijo el peli-plata, divertido por la actitud de Anko, quien parecía, ahora sí; decidida a hablar.-

**-Por tu propio bien, más te vale no llegar tarde Hatake**-dijo la peli-morada con un tono amenazante y autoritario.-

**-Lo intentaré**-contestó sonriendo.-**Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, chao chicas.**

**-Chao**-dijeron ellas al unísono.-

**-"Genial, esto era lo que me faltaba"**-pensó la Mitarashi.-**"Si al menos fuésemos solos, la misión podría ser divertida"**-la de ojos chocolate se abofeteó mentalmente tan pronto ese pensamiento, tan inapropiado como tentador, pasó por su mente.-**"Bueno solo será la mitad del camino, malo será que no podamos actuar con normalidad"**.-y con ese último pensamiento se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que Kurenai le estaba diciendo.-

_**Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10**_

**Bueno, terminé el primer capítulo, tómenselo como mi regalo de reyes, no sé si en otros países lo tienen por tradición, pero, en España sí ;) **

**Una vez más, gracias por leer y, ya saben, críticas, ideas, simples comentarios, lo que quieran compartir, adelante ^^**

**Y otra vez gracias a **_**Natsumi Anko**_** por seguir la historia y, por los halagos claro ^/./^ **

**Una vez más gracias, y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

_**Averno#10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, acá tienen el capítulo 2 a ver que les parece. Y lo de siempre: que lo disfruten ^^.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Faltaban solo 2 horas para que tuviese que levantarse e ir a la misión. Aun que no quería atribuir su falta de sueño (solo había dormido una hora) a ello, sabía de sobra que no podía dormir porque tenía que ir de misión con él.<p>

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado mirando al techo, pero al parecer, bastante más de qué pensaba.

**-Anko, levántate, que en 1 hora tenemos que estar en las puertas de la aldea.**-le dijo Kurenai desde detrás de la puerta.-**¿Oíste?**-pregunto al no oír nada al otro lado de la madera.-

**-Sí, ya oí…**-dijo con cansancio la Mitarashi.-

Se levantó de la cama, y se puso su usual ropa para las misiones: los protectores en las espinillas, las sandalias, las redes, su falda y la gabardina. Si bien sabía que tendría frío si no se movía mucho, igual de cierto era que si tenía que pelear mejor que fuese con ropa que le resultase cómoda. Después de peinarse y recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta (como siempre) salió de su cuarto.

Cuando fue a la cocina, pudo ver que, Kurenai, ya había desayunado, puesto que en el fregadero había una taza y un plato que era imposible que fuesen de la noche anterior. Cuando se fue a vivir con Kurenai, tuvo varias discusiones con ella porque la peli-negra no soportaba el desorden. En ese aspecto era como Kakashi. Sonrió al recordar el episodio de la harina. Cogió algo ligero para desayunar, un par de frutas. No le gustaba nada correr con el estómago lleno, se le revolvía fácilmente.

Buscó a Kurenai y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en el baño. Después de un buen rato esperando en la puerta del mismo, estalló:

**-¿Qué tanto haces Kurenai? ¡Apúrate!**-gritó Anko mientras aporreaba la puerta.-

**-Me estoy vistiendo Anko, espérate un poco, ¿sí?**

**-"¿Por qué demonios no se vestirá en su habitación?"**-pensó la Mitarashi frustrada- **¡Kurenai! He esperado tanto que acabo de encontrar una nueva forma de explicar la teoría de la relatividad: el tiempo parece más o menos largo según el lado de la puerta del baño en la que te encuentres. Ahora que lo sabes, ¡abre la maldita puerta para que pueda lavarme los dientes!**-vociferó la de ojos chocolate, volviendo a golpear la puerta con fuerza.-

**-Vale, vale… no te pongas así.**-dijo Kurenai, sonriendo por el último cometario de su compañera de piso.- **Alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.-**

**-El mismo que se va a incrustar en tu culo si no sales de ahí ¡ahora!**-dijo Anko, para que, un poco después, Kurenai abriese la puerta del baño.-

**-Vale, y termina rápido de lavarte los dientes que nos tenemos que ir.**-dijo la de ojos rojos, quien recibió una mortal mirada por parte de la peli-lila.-**O... tómate tu tiempo**.-rectificó con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Siempre tenían estas discusiones por el cuarto de baño, pero se les pasaba enseguida.-

Cuando Anko terminó salió del baño y le tocó el hombro a Kurenai, indicándole así, que podían marcharse. Cada una cogió su respectiva mochila y saco de dormir. Solo tenían una tienda, donde cabían 4 personas, por si a alguien se le olvidaba la suya; la llevaba Kurenai, pero se turnarían durante el viaje. Sin más preámbulos, fueron hacia la entrada de la villa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, ya estaban allí Genma y Asuma; solo faltaban: Shizune (no había más ninjas médicos disponibles) y Gai. Al menos de su grupo, pero también tenían que esperar por Kakashi y Sasuke.<p>

Ya con Shizune y Gai; había pasado media hora y ninguno de los otros dos había aparecido. Al poco rato pudieron divisar a Sasuke caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y las manos en los bolsillos.

**-¿Sabes Uchiha?**-comenzó Anko-**Que tu maestro llegue tarde no quiere decir que tengas que imitarlo.**-finalizó.-

**-No lo imito-**respondió el Uchiha-**simplemente me imaginé que llegaría tarde y me quedé durmiendo media horita más**.-dijo con el ligero esbozo de una sonrisa el del pelo azabache.- **Solo nos queda rezar para que Kakashi no se retrase más de 45 minutos…**

Como Sasuke pensaba, Kakashi apareció 45 minutos tarde, leyendo su libro; también caminando a paso lento y, como anteriormente el Uchiha, con las manos en los bolsillos.-

**-Buenos días muchachos.**-saludó alegremente.-**¿A qué vienen esas caras?**-preguntó al ver el evidente cabrero en las cara de sus compañeros, a la par que guardaba su libro.-

**-¿Por qué demonios llegas 45 minutos tarde, Hatake?**-preguntó la Mitarashi intentando no perder los estribos.-

**-Quería que me echaras la bronca hoy porque encanta esa camiseta semi-transparente, y, así, estaré entretenido mientras.**-dijo tranquilamente mirándola a los ojos mientras sonreía.-

**-¿¡Qué!**-Anko gritó y apretó los puños, sabía que se estaba sonrojando, y más le valía que los demás pensasen que era porque estaba enfadada, aunque, interiormente, fuese todo lo contrario.-

**-Emmm, ¿qué tal si nos vamos?**-preguntó Shizune, queriendo relajar la tensión para que la "cabreada" Anko no perdiera la cordura.-

**-Sí**-dijeron al unísono todos, a excepción, como no, de Sasuke, Kakashi y Anko.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hacía unos 20 minutos que se habían puesto en marcha, como casi habían perdido una hora, iban a paso ligero. Anko iba hablando con las otras dos kunoichis; mientras que los shinobis, iban por otro lado; excepto Sasuke y Kakashi, que iban delante de todos charlando animadamente.<p>

La verdad es que nunca se había dado cuenta de la buena relación que parecían mantener los dos shinobis poseedores del sharingan. Llevaban todo el viaje hablando y riendo, sin llamar mucho la atención, pero haciéndolo al fin y al cabo. Pocas veces había visto hablar tanto a Kakashi, bueno y a Sasuke tampoco; aun que no había trabajado con él sabía que era un chico reservado.

**-Vaya…**-dijo Genma.-**no pensaba que esos dos se llevasen tan bien…**

**-La verdad es que se comportan bastante diferente cuando están juntos**-comentó Shizune.-**el ejemplo es el día de la explosión**…-dijo con una expresión divertida en la cara.-

**-La verdad es que si te pones a pensarlo son bastante parecidos**-apuntó Asuma.-

**-Sí**-continuó Kurenai.-**además Naruto se suele ir con Jiraya y Sakura con Tsunade; pero ellos dos pasan mucho tiempo entrenando, quieras o no tienen que tenerse confianza.**

**-¡Tienen una relación como la que mantenemos mi joven pupilo y yo!**-gritó Gai.- **¡Aprovechad vuestro tiempo juntos y no dejéis que se apague la llama de la juventud que, juntos habéis encendido!**-vociferó Gai cara a Kakashi y Sasuke, quienes, al quedarse mirándole, casi se comen una rama, ocasionando la risa del resto de los ninjas.-

**-¡Se supone que debes prestar atención al camino!**-se gritaron al unísono, incrementando, así, la risa del grupo, ganándose las miradas de odio del Uchiha y el Hatake.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ya habían caminado durante varias horas y decidieron parar a comer cerca de un río que se encontraron. Había suficiente luz, pero, como hacía frío, decidieron encender una hoguera. Los ocho ninjas se pusieron alrededor de la fogata, comiendo sus correspondientes almuerzos; todos a excepción de Kakashi, claro está. En el círculo formado en torno a la hoguera estaban colocados:<p>

Genma junto a Shizune, que estaba al lado de Asuma, Kurenai entre el moreno y Anko; sentada a un lado de Kakashi quien, a su vez, estaba junto a Sasuke, que tenía la desgracia de estar sentado con Gai, al igual que Genma; cerrando así el círculo.

(Para que lo veáis mejor. xD)

Genma

Gai _ _ _ _ _ _ _Shizune

Sasuke_ _ _ _ (Fuego) _ _ _ _ Asuma

Kakashi_ _ _ _ _ _ Kurenai

Anko

**-Oye**-dijo Sasuke mirando hacia el peli-plata.-**¿cuánto tiempo vamos a parar?**-preguntó.-

**-Nosotros un par de horas; ellos no sé.**-contestó el shinobi mayor.- **¿Cuánto vais a estar aquí, Asuma?**-ahora fue el Hatake el que preguntó.-

**-Más o menos lo mismo.**-dijo mientras se metía un poco de arroz en la boca.-

**-Entonces salimos a la vez y nos separamos donde se divide el camino en dos**-razonó Sasuke.-

**-Sí**-aprobó Kakashi mientras estiraba los brazos para acercarlos un poco más al fuego e intentar ahuyentar el frío que parecía habérsele incrustado en el cuerpo; sin percatarse de que, Anko, le miraba de soslayo.-

Cuando acabaron de comer, cada uno fue a donde quiso: unos a sentarse en la vera del río, otros aún junto a la fogata,…

Kakashi estaba junto el fuego puesto que tenía frío, al igual que Asuma, Kurenai y Shizune. Genma y Gai conversaban junto al río y Sasuke estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando como Anko, que estaba a poca distancia de él, jugaba a tirar un kunai hacia el árbol en el que estaba sentado, intentando atrapar con él, algunas hojas.

**-¿Cómo te va con Kakashi, Anko?**-preguntó con tono casual Sasuke, viendo como la Mitarashi lo miraba con la boca semi-abierta y los ojos fijos en los suyos, dejando de jugar con el kunai.-

**-¿C-como lo sabes?-**preguntó ella sentándose junto al Uchiha contra el tronco del árbol, para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.-

**-Lo sospechaba y Kakashi me lo confirmó.**-al ver la cara que había puesto Anko, el gennin continuó.-**No**** le diré a nadie no te preocupes.**

**-Gracias…**-le dijo en una voz calmada y baja, que tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha ya que le recordó a una voz familiar; le era raro escuchar a la chica si no era gritando.-

**-No me las des. Soy poco sociable y no tengo a quien contárselo; si no fuera así ya os hubiese vendido…**-aseguró el Uchiha con un toque divertido en su usual tono de indiferencia. La peli-lila rió.-

**-"La verdad es que se parece bastante a Kakashi. Parecen serios pero, desde luego, son una grata compañía..."**-pensó para sí misma.-**¿Te llevas bastante bien con Kakashi verdad?**

**-Bah, no tanto como la gente cree.-**contestó el Uchiha

**-Pues por lo que yo sé, has arriesgado tu vida más de una vez por él.**-dijo Anko mirando de reojo al chico que, ahora, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco.-

**-Lo hago porque es mi maestro**-contestó el peli-negro.-**si se muriese tendría que aprender a manipular al nuevo.-**comentó con tono juguetón mientras volteaba a verla con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y le empujaba un poco el hombro con el propio, aprovechando que estaban al lado; haciendo que la de ojos chocolate se sorprendiera por el gesto amistoso del niño.-**Voy hasta la hoguera, que empiezo a tener frío**-dijo el Uchiha al ver como cierto peli-plateado se acercaba hasta el árbol en el que estaban sentados.-

En el momento en el que el Hatake y su alumno se cruzaron, el primero, le revolvió el pelo al niño haciendo que una mueca de molestia apareciera en la cara de este. El jounin esbozó una sonrisa por encima de la máscara.

Se fue acercando más y, finalmente, se sentó junto a la Mitarashi en el árbol.

**-Hey**-dijo él con un tono despreocupado a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a ella.-

**-Hola**-dijo ella mientras se acoplaba un poco al cuerpo del shinobi, como él había estado junto el fuego estaba caliente, cosa que le vino de perlas a la Mitarashi; que estaba congelada.-

**-¿De qué hablabas con Sasuke?**-preguntó, curioso, el shinobi de pelo plateado.-

**-¿Por qué esa curiosidad? ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo quite?**-comentó en tono juguetón la peli-lila, haciendo que el shinobi sonriera ligeramente.-

**-Es solo que me parece raro, nunca te había visto hablar con él…**-explicó el ninja.-

**-Es verdad nunca había hablado con él, pero, la verdad es que se parece a ti, ¿sabes? Solo que con un sentido del humor más ácido.**-dijo divertida.-

**-Ya…**-dijo el Hatake un poco más serio de lo que quiso, cosa que Anko no pasó por alto.-

**-¿Estás bien, Kakashi?**-le preguntó en un tono calmado y mirándole algo preocupada.-

Antes de que el Hatake pudiese responder, Asuma les interrumpió:

**-Hey Kakashi, tenemos que irnos, que ya vamos retrasados.**

**-Voy.**-dijo mientras se levantaba, dejando a la Mitarashi, un poco descolocada.-**Sasuke, ¿vamos?**-preguntó el jounin obteniendo como respuesta el asentimiento del Uchiha.-

**-"¿He dicho algo malo?"**-pensó la peli-lila, viendo el repentino cambio de humor del ninja copia.-

Se pusieron en marcha, y llegaron, unas horas después, al lugar donde se dividían los caminos. Kakashi seguía hablando con Sasuke, pero se notaba que estaba más serio que antes. Finalmente ambos grupos se despidieron, y cada uno se fue por su lado del camino.

Anko miró una vez más a Kakashi, a la par que él iba desapareciendo, junto con Sasuke de la vista de los otros ninjas.

**-"Tendré que hablar con él a la vuelta"**-pensó para sí la Mitarashi, aun sin saber por qué el Hatake se había quedado tan serio después de hablar con ella.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Como pueden ver, este capítulo lo usé, más bien, para acercar un poco a Anko y Sasuke, y preparar todo para explicar (en el siguiente capítulo) el por qué están tan unidos Kakashi y Sasuke. También estoy trabajando para ver como hago que Kurenai se entere de que Anko y Kakashi están juntos (acepto sugerencias). Bueno, como dijo Aznar:"estamos trabajando en ello" xD<strong>

**Una vez más gracias por leer y, lo de siempre: lo que quieran comentarme, adelante ^^. Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)**

_**Averno#10**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ya volví de nuevo, con el capítulo 3. Como siempre les digo: espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hacía un par de horas que se habían separado del grupo de Anko y, la verdad, la misión no iba demasiado bien… El mapa que les había dado Tsunade no era lo que se dice "actual".<p>

**-¿Sabes Sasuke?**-habló Kakashi.-**Si fallo en una misión como esta, por ir por donde no es, mi reputación se irá al garete…**-dijo con la cabeza baja.-

**-¡Eh! Si fallamos en esta misión, lo haremos como verdaderos hombres: sin preguntar el camino.**-comentó el Uchiha, mientras intentaba descifrar el mapa; lo cual, causó que el jounin se riese.-

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo…**-dijo con su ojito cerrado.-

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, buscando similitudes entre el mapa y la actual aldea, sin éxito, por cierto. Al pasar por delante de unos campos de entrenamiento, se dieron cuenta de que había unas exhibiciones de los ninjas más jóvenes del lugar. Siguieron andando un rato hasta que Sasuke se paró.

**-Espera Kakashi…**-comenzó a decir el peli-negro.-

**-¿Qué pasa?**-inquirió, con curiosidad el shinobi.-

**-Se supone que tenemos que entregarle el pergamino al mandamás de esta villa, ¿no?**-el peli-plata asintió.-**Y, ¿no estará viendo la exhibición?**-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.-

**-Por probar…**-dijo el Hatake, pasándose la mano por el pelo en señal de frustración para, después, encaminarse hacia aquellos campos de entrenamiento.-

Fueron hacia la zona en la que se encontraban los espectadores intentando localizar a la persona responsable de aquella pequeña aldea. Por fin, pudieron divisarla en una grada, construída a pocos metros de la zona de pelea. La podían identificar, ya que estaba rodeada de escoltas.

Al principio les cortaron el paso al intentar acercarse, pero, al explicarles quienes eran, les dejaron pasar, diciéndoles que ya les estaban esperando.

Cuando llegaron arriba, pudieron apreciar mejor a la persona que tenían en frente… Era una mujer de pelo castaño, con claros ojos azules y un busto que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Tsunade. Los dos simularon no fijarse en ninguno de esos detalles, dos en concreto...; ¡estaban de misión, maldita sea!

**-Hola, soy Lin Kudow. Y, me imagino, que vosotros seréis los ninjas enviados por la villa de la hoja, ¿cierto?**-preguntó la mujer mirándolos a ambos.-

**-Así es…**-fue Kakashi quien habló.-**aquí tiene el pergamino que solicitó a nuestra villa.**-contestó el Hatake haciendo una ligera reverencia, al igual que Sasuke, y dándole el pergamino, a uno de los escoltas.-

**-Vaya, habéis llegado antes de lo que creía… vuestra Hokage me dijo que igual os retrasabais debido a un miembro del equipo; un tal... Kakashi Hatake.**-comentó la mujer con un cierto tono de burla; obviamente, sabía que estaba hablando con elpropio ninja.-

**-No se ofenda, pero no quiero que me dé lecciones de conducta, alguien que enseña las tetas delante de niños de 8 años…**-contestó el Hatake, con una mueca de molestia, la mujer rió.-

**-Tsunade ya me advirtió de que eras algo impertinente, pero… nunca mencionó que fueses guapo…**-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando mudos a ambos shinobis de la hoja.-

**-Emmm, ya…**-consiguió articular el peli-plata, aún sorprendido.-**si nos disculpa… deberíamos volver a nuestra villa…**

**-¿No queréis quedaros a ver la exhibición?**-preguntó Lin, mirando hacia Kakashi.-

**-Nos encantaría, pero… tenemos que apurar el paso o tendremos que pasar la noche en el bosque y no hemos traído el equipo necesario para ello.**-dijo Kakashi, ya, algo incómodo.-

**-Comprendo… Bueno, gracias por el pergamino, espero volver a veros… sobre todo a ti**-dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al jounin.-

**-¿Volver a veros? No sé por qué habla en plural…**-comentó Sasuke por lo bajo, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su maestro. Y con esto, salieron de allí, destino: Konoha.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después de separarse de Kakashi y Sasuke, y, tras unas horas, terminaron su misión (detectar y desactivar algunas trampas que, todavía estaban activas, de cuando la hoja estaba enemistada con esa aldea). Los seis ninjas, se dispusieron a volver hacia su villa. Si todo iba según lo previsto, se encontrarían con el peli-plata y el Uchiha, en el mismo lugar en el que se separaron.<p>

Aun que apuraran el paso, seguramente, tendrían que acampar esa noche…

Anko seguía pensando en lo serio que se había puesto Kakashi después de decirle que él y Sasuke se parecían. Kurenai notó que la jounin estaba algo más callada de lo habitual y decidió intentar averiguar por qué:

**-Anko estás muy callada… ¿en qué piensas?**

**-Emm… estaba pensando en si nos dará tiempo a llegar a Konoha o tendremos que acampar**.-contestó con convicción la kunoichi.-

**-Ah, era eso… bueno habrá que esperar a ver.**-dijo Kurenai levantando los hombros.-**De momento hay que saber si Kakashi y Sasuke han terminado con su misión…**

**-Cierto.**-respondió la Mitarashi, sonriéndole a su amiga.-

Todo el grupo continuó el resto del camino charlando e intentando ignorar los gritos de Gai. Quedaba poco para llegar a donde, se suponía, debían encontrarse y, ya, era casi de noche; por lo que, hoy, les tocaba acampar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>El primer grupo en llegar fue el de Anko, seguido, pocos minutos después por el, incompleto, equipo 7; que parecía bastante entretenido hablando:<p>

**-¡Vamos Kakashi! ¡Se le caía la baba!**-escucharon comentar a Sasuke mientras se reía.-

**-¡Déjame en paz!**-respondió el Hatake, de forma, que quiso ser cortante, pero, en la que se podía notar un toque divertido.-

El otro grupo se quedó en silencio hasta ver aparecer a los dos shinobis, quienes, todavía, se estaban riendo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Genma preguntó:

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Verás**-comenzó el niño Uchiha.-**justo** **después de entregar el pergamino, la mandamás de aquella pequeña villa, le tiró los tejos a Kakashi**-terminó el Uchiha, todavía divertido.-

**-No fue para tanto…**-respondió el peli-plateado.-

**-¡Oh venga ya!**-escupió el Uchiha, continuando con una voz más aguda.-_**Espero volver a veros… sobre todo a ti. **_–finalizó la frase guiñándole un ojo al Hatake, que estalló de risa, al igual que su alumno y el resto de los ninjas. Bueno, todos menos Anko, que no estaba muy contenta con el comentario.-

Después de recuperarse del ataque de risa, los ninjas se decidieron a volver al lugar en el que habían comido aquel mismo día, para pasar la noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Al llegar a donde se podía ver la marca de la anterior fogata, se dividieron las tareas para preparar el lugar y poder pasar bien la noche. Shizune y Gai fueron a por agua, Asuma y Genma buscaron leña, Kurenai y Sasuke ponían algunas trampas, para poder reaccionar a tiempo, en el caso de que alguien se acercase; y Anko y Kakashi montaron las tiendas. Mientras lo hacían, Anko empezó a hablar:<p>

**-¿Qué tal os fue en la misión?**-preguntó para romper el hielo.-

**-No del todo mal…**-contestó el Hatake.-**aun que estuvimos perdidos un buen rato, porque el mapa que teníamos era antiguo**-explicó el shinobi mientras acababa de montar una de las tiendas.-

**-Ah… ¿a dónde tuvisteis que ir para entregar el pergamino?**

**-Pues… a unos campos de entrenamiento. ¿Por?**-inquirió Kakashi, sabiendo a donde quería llegar la peli-lila.

**-Por nada…** **¿Qué os dijo cuando se lo entregasteis?**-preguntó, refiriéndose, obviamente, a Lin.-

**-Anko…**-dijo el Hatake sonriendo de medio lado.-**¿estás celosa?**-completó, ahora sí, sonriendo ampliamente.-

**-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?**-dijo a la defensiva, y, girándose.-

Kakashi se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura. Se bajó la más cara y, cuando iba a besar el cuello de la chica… ella se apartó.

**-Pídele un beso a tu amiguita.**-escupió cabreada la Mitarashi, haciendo que el jounin reprimiese una carcajada; más que nada, para no enfadarla más.-

**-Venga, no te pongas así…**-dijo el shinobi poniéndose en frente de ella.- **Es verdad que tenía las tetas grandes, pero cuando envejezca se le caerán y, ahí, tendrás tu venganza.**-comentó sonriendo, haciendo que la chica de pelo morado esbozara una sonrisa.-**Además… te puedo garantizar, que cambiaría a 100 como ella por 1 como tú.**-dijo mientras hacía que lo mirase, levantándole la cara con los dedos, pulgar e índice de la mano derecha, tirando de su barbilla hacia arriba; a la par que, él, se inclinaba, de forma que, ahora, sus protectores, con el símbolo de la hoja, se tocasen. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, oyeron un ruído; que hizo que Anko se separase rápidamente de Kakashi, mientras él rodaba los ojos y volvía a colocarse la máscara.-

Aparecío el resto del grupo a la vez, con la leña y el agua. Anko y Kakashi habían acabado de montar las tiendas, pero, Shizune notó algo raro:

**-Mmmm, chicos**-dijo dirigiéndose a la peli-lila y el Hatake.-**¿no faltan tiendas?**-preguntó la ninja médico. Anko las contó y se dio de cuenta de que Shizune tenía razón.-

**-Ya… es que Sasuke y yo no trajimos nada, creíamos que no pasaríamos la noche en el bosque. Supongo que nos toca dormir a la intemperie.**-contestó el peli-plata, rascándose la nuca.-

**-Podéis dormir con nosotras si queréis**-sugirió Kurenai, antes de que pudiese hacerlo Anko.-** nuestra tienda es bastante grande para 4.**

**-¿Vais a estar cómodas con nosotros allí?**-preguntó el Hatake.-

**-Por mi parte no hay problema. ¿Tú qué dices, Anko?**-inquirió la de ojos rojos.-

**-No hay fallo**.-contestó la Mitarashi, sonriendo por dentro.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después de encender una nueva hoguera, y sentarse alrededor, comenzaron a cenar. Nadie se enteró de cómo había podido comer algo Kakashi; pero lo hizo. Estuvieron un rato más allí, hasta que empezaron a retirarse a sus respectivas tiendas. Dejaron las brasas de la hoguera dando, apenas, una ligera iluminación al lugar.<p>

Los últimos en retirarse fueron Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi y Sasuke.

Entraron en la tienda colocando sus sacos de dormir. Como ni el Uchiha ni su sensei, tenían saco, las chicas abrieron del todo los suyos, a modo de manta. Sasuke tenía en la mochila una manta individual, así que, Kurenai (aún después de insistir), no tuvo que compartir su saco. Se acomodaron (Kakashi se quitó el chaleco, Anko la gabardina y sus protectores, y, todos, las bandas ninja) y, después de darse las buenas noches, apagaron la linterna que mantenía en interior de la tienda iluminado.

Dentro de la tienda estaban: a la izquierda, Kurenai seguida de Sasuke, Anko y, finalmente, Kakashi. Los dos últimos estaban bastante pegados, de hecho, Anko estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Sasuke (llegando a ver solo una silueta debido a la tenue iluminación de las brasas de la fogata), mientras Kakashi le pasaba el brazo izquierdo por el costado, dejando descansar su mano a la altura del ombligo de ella, que tenía su mano derecha agarrando la del ninja. Después de que el shinobi le besara en el hombro izquierdo y ella le respondiera apretando un poco más su mano, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>No sabía bien que hora era, pero ni siquiera se notaba luz que indicara que el sol estuviese por salir. Pensó que todavía era temprano, o, muy tarde quizás. Notó de inmediato que Kakashi no estaba en la tienda; así que, encendió una pequeña linterna, procurando no despertar a los otros dos con la luz, y empezó a ponerse la gabardina, los protectores y la banda.<p>

Cuando acabó, miró hacia Kurenai y Sasuke y vio, que el Uchiha, estaba destapado casi por completo. Se acercó a él y le tocó la mejilla y la frente con la mano derecha. El niño estaba frío y parecía haber sudado. Lo tapó de nuevo con la manta individual, y le pasó su propio saco por encima. No podía hacer mucho más, así que, salió de la tienda para ver donde demonios estaba Kakashi.

Después de poco tiempo buscando, lo encontró tumbado, mirando el cielo, en medio del pasto. Ella su sentó a su lado, lo que ocasionó que se volviera a verla.

**-¿Qué haces aquí con el frío que va?**-preguntó la chica de pelo violeta.-

**-Nada… Es que no podía dormir.**-contestó el shinobi.-**Quería mirar las estrellas. Aquí no hay farolas, ¿sabes?**-comentó lo último con un tono divertido, ella sonrió al recordar como, en la fiesta de fin de año, él la había llevado al museo; después de quejarse de que no veía las estrellas con _"tanta puta farola"_.-

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Anko, habló:

**-Oye Kakashi…**-empezó la kunoichi, haciendo que el shinobi levantara la parte superior de su cuerpo, sosteniéndose en sus propios brazos, y mirara hacia ella.-**¿por qué estabas tan serio después de que te dije que Sasuke y tú os parecíais?**-preguntó para, luego, morderse el labio.-

**-Oh, era eso…**-dijo el Hatake antes de volver a tumbarse por completo en el pasto, con sus dos manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza; a modo de almohada.-**Verás, cuando me asignaron el equipo 7, no solo pusieron a Sasuke para, como les dijeron a ellos, compensar los resultados de Naruto. También lo pusieron conmigo porque yo había pasado por algo similar a lo de él… **-aquí la voz del shinobi se apagó un poco.-**Es solo que, al decirme eso, me recordaste… ciertas cosas…como …**-la peli-lila notó como el hombre hacía cada vez más pausas entre palabras y, desde luego, si le contaba algo tan importante para él, no quería que se sintiese obligado a ello. Entonces intervino.-

**-No**-interrumpió ella, provocando que él la mirara.- **es necesario que me lo cuentes… no ahora, al menos.**-le aseguró ella con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono de voz tranquilo, para hacerle ver que él elegiría el momento. Aquel gesto, acompañado de la sonrisa, fue algo que el shinobi agradeció inmensamente; ya que, se relajó al instante.-

Desde luego a Kakashi le ponía nervioso hablar de aquello, cosa que la Mitarashi no pasó por alto, es decir, ¿quién no lo notaría?

El Hatake se sentó en el pasto y miró hacia delante, para luego hablar, aún sin mirar a la chica-**Gracias**-contestó sinceramente.-

De nuevo estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Anko habló de nuevo:

**-Deberíamos volver a la tienda antes de que `Kurenai Holmes´ nos interrogue**.-dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano al peli-plata, que solo asintió. El shinobi tomó las manos de la chica y se levantó. Una vez de pie, soltó una de las manos de la kunoichi, mientras que, aún sostenía la otra. Con la que le quedó libre, se bajó la máscara y pegó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso corto que no fue más allá de un simple roce, pero, el hecho de que Kakashi la mirase a los ojos, tanto antes como después del beso; le hizo estar segura de que había hecho bien dejando que el peli-plata se guardara esto, al menos, de momento.-

Se fueron hacia la tienda a intentar descansar un rato. En el camino hacia allí, Kakashi soltó la mano de Anko y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, a la par que ella, pasaba el suyo por la cintura de él.

Se metieron en la tienda sin hacer ruído y con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke al quitarle un trocito de manta para taparse. Kakashi sonrió al ver que el Uchiha estaba tapado con el saco de la Mitarashi.

**-"Al parecer, ella también le está cogiendo cariño"**-pensó, al tiempo que, se apretaba contra el cuerpo de la peli-lila, quién aceptó es gesto con gusto.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno acá está el capítulo 3. Como creo que pudieron notar, voy usando los capítulos para acercar a Anko y Sasuke, y dejé un poco de lado a Kurenai y su "investigación" pero en el próximo lo retomo. <strong>

**Solo falta un capítulo, dos si me enrollo mucho, para terminar este fic. **

**Espero que lo disfrutaran ^^. Y, bueno lo de siempre: si me quieren comentar algo, dar una idea o lo que sea, no lo duden ;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Y una vez más, gracias por leer ^^.**

_**Averno#10**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vale, antes que nada, lo sé; sé que, en comparación con el resto de capítulos, he tardado muuuucho, pero pillé la gripe y, la verdad, lo que menos me apetecía era escribir…**

**En fin, les dejo el 4º capítulo, y último, de "Misión de espionaje", espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol salió, fue Sasuke el que primero se despertó. Se fijó en que tenía el saco de Anko encima y giró la mirada hacia la chica y el hombre que la abrazaba. Supuso que ella lo había tapado en algún momento de la noche. La verdad es que no se encontraba bien; incluso creía que tenía fiebre. Los dos estaban dormidos, al igual que Kurenai y, por la falta de ruido, se imaginó, que también el resto de los ninjas. Se destapó, cuidando que Anko y Kakashi no se despertaran, plegó su manta y la metió en la mochila.<p>

Se aburría, así que sacó un block de dibujo y un lápiz. Fuera hacía frío y, como estaba dentro de la tienda, decidió dibujar a alguno de los otros tres ninjas. Kurenai estaba de espaldas, por lo que optó por retratar a la Mitarashi y su maestro.

Anko estaba más cerca, así que, comenzó dibujando a la peli-morada, empezando por la punta del cabello, hasta la altura de los hombros. Después comenzó a dibujar a Kakashi, siguiendo el mismo patrón que había utilizado para retratar a la kunoichi. Tenía a ambos ninjas dibujados hasta los hombros, por lo que, continuó el dibujo, hasta donde la mano del peli-plata era agarrada por la de la chica. Finalizó su trabajo, después de plasmar sobre el papel, el saco de dormir, y sombrear lo previamente hecho. Firmó el dibujo y volvió a guardar el block y el lápiz en su mochila.

Al poco tiempo pudo ver como Kurenai se movía; seguramente a punto de despertar. Sasuke movió el hombro de Anko, haciendo que ella abriese los ojos con desgana. El Uchiha inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado en el que la otra kunoichi se encontraba, indicando, así, que, esta, estaba a punto de despertarse. La Mitarashi entendió el mensaje y se separó, justo a tiempo, del ninja copia, de una forma algo brusca, haciendo que también el shinobi se despertara. Tanto Anko como Kakashi, se incorporaron, sentándose en el suelo de la tienda.

-Después de bostezar, Kurenai habló-**Buenos días chicos. Mmmm… ¿Me he pedido algo?**-preguntó la Yuhi, al ver que sus compañeros estaban sentados casi exactamente en la misma posición, con la cara inexpresiva.-

**-No, nada, ¿Qué te ibas a perder?**-dijeron, los tres a la vez, con una velocidad que asustaría a un subastador.-

**-Emmm... vale… **-dijo la de ojos rojos ante la extraña actitud de sus compañeros.-** ¿Los demás ya se han despertado?**-preguntó para cambiar de tema.-

**-No, todavía no.**-respondió Sasuke, que estaba mucho más tranquilo que la Mitarashi y su maestro.-

**-De hecho**-comenzó Anko.-**creo que deberías ir a despertarlos. Cuanto antes volvamos a Konoha, mejor.**-finalizó Anko con la esperanza de echar a su miga de la tienda.-

**-Sí, ya voy…**-dijo Kurenai, a la par que se vestía. Al poco rato salió de la tienda.-

Tan pronto como la Yuhi salió, los tres ninjas restantes, soltaron un suspiro al unísono.

**-Uff… por que poco…**-dijo Anko con la mano en la cara.-

**-Sí, ha estado bastante cerca**-comentó Kakashi, intentando parecer serio, pero sin poder evitar dejar salir un ligero tono divertido.-

**-¿Te parece gracioso Hatake?**-inquirió la Mitarashi, mientras le dedicaba una mirada mortal.-

**-Bueno, tiene su aquel…**-le respondió sonriendo.-

**-Pues a mí no me lo parece. Casi me da un maldito paro cardíaco.**-dijo ella, un poco más tranquila.-

**-Venga ya… tampoco es para tanto.**-dijo el Hatake mientras se disponía a abrazar a la kunoichi. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, algo se interpuso en su camino; más bien, alguien.-

**-Dejad los arrumacos para más tarde.**-les pidió/ordenó Sasuke, mientras se ponía entre su maestro y la chica.-**Que si no me llego a despertar, os habrían pillado.**-finalizó empujando un poco con cada brazo a los dos jounins.-**Joder que estrés.**

**-Vale…**-dijo a regañadientes el peli-plata. Se puso el chaleco y la banda ninja, mientras Anko hacía lo propio con su gabardina. Al ver a su alumno despistado, volvió a acercarse a la Mitarashi por detrás, y le besó la mejilla, aún con la máscara puesta. Cuando estaba a punto de quitársela…-

**-Kakashi Hatake, o me besas a mí también o ya estás yendo a desayunar.-**comentó el niño Uchiha, aún de espaldas.-**¿O es que quieres que os pillen? Deberías ser más considerado; quizás a ti no te importe, pero Anko no quiere que esto se sepa todavía.-**

**-¡Joder con Pepito grillo! Vale, vale ya me voy…**-dijo mientras salía de la tienda, cerrando la cremallera de la misma tras él.-

**-Te encanta reírte de él, ¿verdad?**-preguntó divertida la peli-lila.-

-**No me río de él, me río con él. Si no colabora no es culpa mía.**-dijo el peli-negro, haciendo que la mujer riese, mientras él estaba a punto de salir de la tienda.-**Ah y… gracias por… taparme con el saco.**

**-Oh, eso… no ha sido nada.**-contestó la chica con una ligera sonrisa, a la par que el Uchiha salía de la tienda.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<em>**

* * *

><p>Después de que Sasuke saliera, seguido de Anko; el resto de ninjas ya estaban desayunando. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes y, tenía pinta, de que empezaría a llover pronto. Desayunaron lo más rápido posible, para poder ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Unos momentos después, ya estaban de camino a Konoha.<p>

Durante el viaje, Kurenai y Shizune, estuvieron charlando con Anko, mientras Kakashi y Sasuke, iban hablando, como siempre; al lado de las tres kunoichis. Hubo un momento en el que la Mitarashi miró hacia el peli-plata y su alumno, cuando se había dado cuenta, Shizune había dicho algo, y, ella, no se había enterado.

**-"¿Qué demonios ha dicho?"**-pensó la peli-lila.-**"Bueno, como no la he oído sonreiré, y rezaré para que no sea una pegunta"**-se dijo mentalmente para, luego, sonreírle a Shizune.-

Tanto la ninja médico como su compañera de piso se quedaron mirándola, con una cara rara, como esperando que dijese algo.

**-"Mierda, creo que era una pregunta…" ¿Qué pasa?**-preguntó inocentemente, mientras reía con nerviosismo.-

**-¿De verdad no nos vas a decir nada?**-preguntó Kurenai con cara de cachorrito-

**-¿Nada de qué?**-volvió a cuestionar la peli-lila.-

**-Venga Anko, no te hagas la loca**-le dijo Shizune.-**Kurenai me ha contado que sales con alguien-**ante esta declaración la Mitarashi le dedicó una de sus más feroces miradas a la peli-negra.-**¿Por qué no nos dices algo de él?**

**-Sí Anko, - **se oyó de repente a Sasuke.-**¿por qué no nos dices algo de él?-**preguntó sonriéndole inocentemente; al ver la cara de ella, Kakashi, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar una sonora carcajada allí mismo.-

**-¿¡Por qué tendría que hablaros de mi vida privada!**-gritó la peli-púrpura, que estaba, ya, bastante sonrojada. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta también el resto de los shinobis se habían metido en la conversación.-

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no sabía que salías con alguien Anko**-comentó Asuma en tono pícaro.- **Y dime, ¿quién es?**

**-¡Dejadme en paz!-**vociferó la kunoichi, cada vez más roja.-

-**Venga Anko, no seas así-**dijo Sasuke.-**solo tenemos curiosidad.-**

**-Oye,**-se metió Genma.-**no deberías meterte. Todavía eres un crío.**

**-Es cierto. Aunque, a mí, me gusta compararme con un cachorrito.**-dijo el Uchiha.-

**-¿Con un cachorrito?**-preguntó Genma, sin entender.-

**-Sí**-siguió el gennin.- **puedo ser pequeño, pero, aún así, gusto más a las mujeres que tú.**-dijo de forma mordaz el niño, y con cierto tono de burla. El resto del grupo estalló en risas.-

Sasuke miró a Anko y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza,que la chica interpretó como que, el niño, solo había intervenido en la conversación para sacarla del apuro. Le dio las gracias mentalmente, y le guiñó un ojo, con disimulo, para que agradecerle que le hubiese echado un cable. Kakashi vio, con una sonrisa, la complicidad que había entre su pupilo y su chica.

Cuando el grupo dejó de reírse y olvidó el tema, comenzó a llover. Esa lluvia, que al principio era una fina capa de agua, se tornó en un fuerte aguacero, que les obligó a acelerar el paso para, al menos, encontrar un refugio. Después de un rato, ni siquiera podían orientarse.

Ya no era seguro saltar de árbol en árbol, así que, bajaron al suelo. Hiciesen lo que hiciesen, no sabían dónde estaban, puesto que, durante todo el camino, habían ido saltando entre las ramas de los árboles para saber, más o menos, por donde ir. Llevaban un par de minutos caminando todos muy juntos, para que nadie se separase del resto del grupo, y, entonces, Gai pisó un trozo reblandecido de tierra, que estaba al borde de una pendiente, que acababan de subir. Todos los ninjas cayeron rodando por aquella pendiente, para acabar amontonados, unos sobre otros.

**-¡Aaauch!-**dijeron todos al unísono, para, después, ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Miraron a su alrededor para intentar averiguar su localización, hasta que, Asuma, divisó algo que podría servirles de refugio.

**-Hey muchachos, una cueva.**-los ninjas de Konoha corrieron hacia donde el castaño había indicado.-

-**Buff… vaya tormenta-**comentó el Hatake mirando la lluvia caer desde la entrada de la cueva.-

**-Sí…**-continuó el Uchiha-**¿Cuánto crees que tardará en amainar?**-preguntó mirando al cielo-.

**-No creo que tarde demasiado… Hay bastante viento; malo será que no aparte las nubes…**-le respondió al niño.- **Lo mejor será esperar a que escampe, o, al menos, que no llueva con tanta fuerza, y salgamos en grupos para ver donde estamos.-**finalizó el Hatake, sentándose en el húmedo suelo.-

**-De todas formas no hay más opciones, ¿no?-**dijo desanimado Sasuke, quien se apoyó en una de las paredes de la cueva.- **Ojalá Yamato estuviese aquí… **comentó el gennin.-

**-¿Por?-**preguntó Shizune, sentándose al lado de donde estaba el Uchiha.-

**-Él podría darnos madera para encender una hoguera…**-comentó el de ojos negros.- **aunque… ¿alguien ha ido a ver si la cueva es profunda?**-inquirió el Uchiha, mirando al resto de ninjas.-

**-No…**-respondieron todos, después de intercambiar miradas.-

**-Pues, con un poco de suerte, encontramos yesca seca y madera…-**dijo el niño, mientras iba, más, hacia el interior de la cueva.-

**-Espera que te acompaño.-**le dijo su maestro, a la par que se unía al joven ninja, y, ambos, desaparecían de la vista del resto del grupo.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<em>**

* * *

><p>Caminaron durante poco rato, la cueva era bastante amplia, pero no demasiado profunda. Por suerte para ellos, parecía que, más gente había estado allí anteriormente. Se podían apreciar restos de una fogata, y ya había leña y yesca preparada; pero aún sin quemar. Cogieron lo suficiente para preparar una hoguera y volvieron con el resto del grupo.<p>

**-Hey, ya estamos aquí.**-se oyó la voz del jounin peli-plateado.-

-**Vaya-**comenzó Asuma.-**habéis encontrado leña.**-finalizó.-

**-Sí-**comentó Kurenai.-**Sasuke tenía razón.**-dijo con un tono un tanto, ¿incrédulo, quizás?-

**-¡Eh! ¿A qué viene el tono de sorpresa?**-replicó, molesto, el niño. El resto del grupo rió-

Encendieron la fogata, y se sentaron alrededor. Se secaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron y se pusieron por encima los sacos y las mantas que habían traído para pasar la noche.

Como os podéis imaginar, Kurenai compartía su saco con Asuma; él, le dejaba su manta a Gai, Genma y Shizune compartían una manta grande, Sasuke, por su parte, estaba enrollado en su manta y, Anko y Kakashi, embutidos en el saco de la kunoichi.

Una media hora después de haber encendido la fogata, la tormenta amainó un poco; lo suficiente como para poder salir en grupos y volver a emprender el camino a Konoha.

**-Bueno**-rompió el silencio Kakashi.-**creo que deberíamos salir ya, ¿no creéis?**-preguntó, aún sin soltar (aunque sus compañeros no lo podían ver) a Anko.-

**-Sí, la verdad es que deberíamos salir cuanto antes.**-conincidió Asuma.-

**-Solo hay que ver como hacemos los grupos.**-dijo Shizune.-

**-Yo creo que deberíamos salir todos menos una o dos personas**-dijo Sasuke.-**así, al menos habrá alguien en el mismo sitio por si nos perdemos en algún momento…**-razonó el niño, haciendo que todos los otros ninjas, aceptaran sin problemas su idea.-

**-Bueno, entonces,**-metió baza Genma.-**¿quién sale y quién se queda?**

**-Yo voy**-dijo Asuma.-**¿tú te vienes Kurenai?**-le preguntó sonriente a la peli-negra.-

**-¡Sí!**-contestó con, demasiado, entusiasmo.-**Es decir… claro.**-finalizó, en voz más baja.-

**-Yo también voy.**-dijo Shizune.-**Pero preferiría no ir sola, es decir, mi especialidad son los jutsus médicos…**

**-Voy contigo Shizune, no te preocupes por eso.**-le contestó rápidamente Genma.-

**-Pues yo, me niego a permanecer en un espacio reducido con Gai, así que, voy solo**.-dijo el Uchiha., sacándole una sonrisa a su maestro con el comentario-

**-¡Yo me adentraré en la salvaje naturaleza y permaneceré alerta para poder guiaros de vuelta a nuestro querido hogar!**-gritó Gai, haciendo que todos se tapasen los oídos, no solo por su alto tono de voz, sino también por el eco que la cueva producía.-

**-Bueno**-prosiguióAsuma, después de conseguir que no le estallara la cabeza con los gritos de Gai, y el `bis' que la cueva le ofrecía.-**pues entonces está decidido. Kakashi, Anko; os quedáis en la cueva.**-obtuvo un asentimiento de parte de los dos jounins.-** Entonces, listo. Vámonos, chicos.**-sin más preámbulos todos salieron de la cueva, dejando a nuestros dos protagonistas solos.-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<em>**

* * *

><p>Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Kakashi, que estaba al lado de la peli-lila, se colocó detrás de ella y puso su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la Mitarashi; quien no opuso la más mínima resistencia.<p>

**-¿Qué hacemos mientras no vuelven?**-preguntó la kunoichi, con un notable aburrimiento en la voz, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ver al shinobi de pelo plateado.-

**-Se me ocurren un par de cosas...**-dijo Kakashi, en un tono hecho, sin duda, para darle doble sentido a la frase.-

**-Pervertido**-acusó, divertida, Anko. Se le empezaba a cansar el cuello al tener la cabeza ladeada, así que, se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás, dejándola reposar en el hombro del shinobi, quién ya había retirado la barbilla del hombro de ella.-

**-Sabes que me adoras.**-comentó, juguetón, a la par que balanceaba el hombro en el que la chica estaba apoyada, ocasionando que riese.-

**-No te lo niego…**-silencio de nuevo.-**He de admitir que, a veces, me gustaría poder hacer este tipo de cosas en público…**-dijo, más bien, para sí misma.-

**-Bueno… eso tiene arreglo, ¿sabes?**

**-Ya… pero es que…**-decía la Mitarashi, empezando a morderse el labio.-

**-Anko, no te van a crucificar ni nada por el estilo, por decir que estamos saliendo. Es decir, se reirán un par de días, claro; pero, después de eso, nos dejarán tranquilos.-**le dijo con calma, para intentar tranquilizarla.-** De hecho, si les amenazas, no creo ni que se rían**.- fingió seriedad, al decir lo último, pero no pudo evitar que le saliese una voz en la que se denotaba diversión; haciendo que Anko se relajase.-

**-Ya lo sé, pero, bueno, no me gusta que se hable de mi vida privada, y, ser el centro de atención, menos.-**dijo, aún nerviosa, pero, más relajada.-

**-Anko, en los exámenes chunnin entraste por una ventana con un cartel en la espalda y gritando…**-dijo el Hatake, reprimiendo una risa.-

**-Eso es diferente Kakashi.**-le replicó la chica.-**Sabes más que nadie que soy diferente en la intimidad y fuera de ella.**-volviendo a ponerse nerviosa otra vez.-

**-Lo sé, y es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, que soy una de las pocas personas que te conocen tal y como eres; pero yo no voy a ser el que te obligue a decir nada. A mí no me importa.**-le aseguró con tranquilidad.-

**-Ya, pero no se trata de ti Kakashi. Soy yo la que quiere hacerlo. Y, la verdad, es que me preocupa la reacción de los otros…**-dijo ella, aún jugando con su labio inferior.-

**-¿Eso significa que se lo vamos a decir?**-preguntó el Hatake, bastante inquieto.-

**-Sí**-le aseguró la chica con una tímida sonrisa; la misma que, siempre, dejaba al peli-plata embobado.-

**-¡Genial!**-gritó el Hatake, provocando el sobresalto de Anko.-**Ups, perdona…**-se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca.-

**-Supongo que solo tengo que pensar en como lo hago…**-dijo en voz alta la chica.-

**-Hacemos.**-corrigió el shinobi, sacándole una sonrisa a la mujer.-

**-Y, ¿qué se te ocurre?**-inquirió la de ojos caramelo.-

**-Ya pensaremos en eso más tarde.**-dijo el Hatake mientras se acercaba al rostro de Anko, sin dejar de mirar los el enrojecido labio de la chica; sin duda esa era la mejor manía del mundo. Se bajó la máscara y presionó sus labios con los de ella. Anko no dudó en devolverle el beso. Estaban absortos en su mundo; quizás, demasiado…-

**-¡No-puede-ser!-**gritó una voz muy conocida, sobre todo por Anko; vivía con ella al fin y al cabo…-

Los dos ninjas se separaron (Kakashi subiéndose la máscara, sin que nadie llegara a ver su cara) tan pronto oyeron el gritó de Kurenai, quien, por cierto, estaba acompañada del resto del grupo, tan incrédulo con la Yuhi.

**-Bueno…**-empezó Kakashi.-**ha sido más fácil de lo que creía.-**comentó, ganándose la mortal mirada de Anko, que le hizo saber que no era el momento para bromas.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, que Sasuke acertó a romper:

**-Bueno, permitidme que haga un pequeño poema para resumir y aclarar esta situación:**

_**Había una pareja que su relación ocultaba,**_

_**hasta que un día al besarse los pillaron**_

_**¡Qué cazada!**_

-con la rima que soltó el de pelo azabache, a todos se le escapó una sonrisa; incluidos Kakashi y Anko.-

**-Bueno**-empezó Kurenai.-**hemos encontrado el camino, al parecer, más rápido de lo que queríais vosotros dos,**-miró a el ninja copia y a su, ahora sonrojada, amiga.-**será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.**

Sin decir más todos se dispusieron a volver a Konoha. Antes de salir de la cueva, Kurenai, cogió a Anko del brazo, mientras Gai le daba, no sé que discurso sobre el amor a Kakashi, haciendo que Sasuke se alejara de ellos dos.

**-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.**-le dijo en voz baja con un tono pícaro.-

**-Emm, intentaba… ¿empezar una guerra bacteriológica?**-entrecerró los ojos y rezó para que la peli-negra la dejase tranquila.-

**-Ya, claro. No te preocupes, tenemos un laaargo camino hasta llegar a Konoha, dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo.-**le dijo la de ojos rojos, dejándole claro, que, esta vez, no iba a dejar el tema.-

**-Está bien, ya te cuento, ya te cuento…**-cedió desanimada la Mitarashi.-**"Y luego dicen que el del Titanic fue un viaje accidentado…"**-pensó, sabiendo lo pesado que se le haría el camino de vuelta, aunque, al menos ahora, lo podía hacer del brazo de Kakashi. Algo es algo, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10Averno#10 Averno#10<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y Averno está de vuelta! ¿Me extrañaban? Si no lo hacían no contesten… xD <strong>

**En fin, ya tenía ganas de subir algo otra vez. De nuevo, siento la tardanza, pero es que, con gripe, se me apaga la bombillita de la imaginación y el ingenio, que ya de por sí, pocas veces se enciende… (Adoro las metáforas xD)**

**Espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, que es, el último de **_**Misión de espionaje**_**, y que sepan que voy a continuar el fic, bueno, ya les avisaré.**

**Tengo que decir que cada vez me cuesta más escribir historias (ya casi no se me ocurren chistes o frases "buenos" xD), pero me seguiré esforzando por hacer que las historias sean, medianamente llevaderas a la hora de leer, al fin y al cabo, que es la vida sin un poco de humor, ¿no?**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer, seguir la historia y los reviews ^^**

**Bueno, ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, adelante y, no sean crueles que acabo de recuperarme ;)**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias, de nuevo, por leer. ^^**

**Gracias en especial a:**

_**Claireuchiha:**_** siempre es grato encontrarse a alguien que le gusta lo que haces, pero eso de que leer mi historia te dio buenas ideas me alegró el día :) (Además de que el review está en Felices fiestas y, la verdad, no me esperaba que nadie me escribiese ninguno más)**

_**I am Koishy:**_** gracias también a ti, por seguir la historia; me alegro de que te guste mi fic y como escribo, he de decir, que el sentimiento es mutuo, y que llevo mucho esperando otro cap. de **_**Trabajo de verano **_**¬¬. En fin ojalá lo retomes pronto ^.^**

_**Natsumi Anko:**_ **mi más habitual y una de mis autoras favoritas, a la persona de aquí a la que le debo un agradecimiento enorme, no solo por seguir la historia desde un principio, si no también por darme ideas para este cap. (NPS, por ejemplo… xD) De verdad muchísimas gracias :D.**

_**Averno#10**_


End file.
